The Battle of Hogwarts
by mrsronaldbiliusweasleyy
Summary: A story about the Battle of Hogwarts, partly from Luna's point of view, partly from Neville's.  AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all creds to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>The Battle of Hogwarts<br>Chapter 1

Her feet just barely touched the surface of the water as she stretched her toes as far as she possibly could. Her shoes had gone missing, yet again, and now she sat here on the pier, examining the horizon deep in thought. A sudden rustling sounded behind her, but she didn't turn until a dark, but pleasant voice spoke: "Luna, I found your shoes, they were lying a few yards away from Hagrid's Hut" Luna turned and smiled, "Thanks, Neville" She said, in her soft, bright voice, "I seem to have lost my Butterbeer cork necklace, so the nargles are all over me, stealing my things." Neville returned Luna's smile and sat down beside her.  
>"How's your dad?" He asked<br>"Oh, he's well. The Quibbler is doing well to," Luna answered absentmindedly.  
>"Good, good, 'n how are you?"<br>"Fine" She turned and laughed a little cute laughter. Like a little child laughing, Neville thought.  
>"Swell"<p>

They sat a while in silence; Luna swinging her feet back and forth, while staring out on the black lake and Neville looking at her discreetly. The urge to touch her cheek and brush her hair away from her face was raging like a wild dragon inside his chest.  
>"What do you think of me, Neville?" Luna said promptly. Neville, slightly taken aback back by the question, looked down at her, wondering what she was expecting him to answer. "You, well, you are a really good friend. You are completely mental, but that's just, I mean, I love that. And you are one of the prettiest girls I know." Luna smiled and said "You are really handsome, and a good friend. I like your smile"<p>

Neville's cheeks caught the deep red colour of embarrassment, and the right corner of his mouth drew up, making that little smile Luna loved. "We should get back to the castle," he said, his gaze glued upon his own hands. "Sorry if I embarrassed you, I just thought I should put it out there," She said, and rose to her feet. "No, it's not that, it's just, nobody has ever said anything like that to me before." Neville looked up at Luna, who was tying her shoelaces. Luna smiled, "I like to categorise you as my best friend, does that bother you?"  
>"No, not at all! You are my best friend too,"<p>

They reached the castle just a streak of what seemed to be a dark storm flew in over their heads. "Oh no" Neville whispered, and he started running, in through the doors, with Luna following close up. They both knew what was happening and they both knew what they had to do. Luna sprinted as fast as her feet would let her up to the Rawenclaw common room. "He is here," she shouted, "You-Know-Who is here!" Caos and panic broke out, but Luna didn't have time to calm people down. She had to meet up with the rest of Dumbledores Army. But before she'd gotten too far, McGonagall's voice sounded, in the entire castle; "All students shall gather in the Great Hall, immediately." Luna turned around, now headed for the main hall.

"Luna!" Ginny shouted, waving her arm "Come here!" The entire Army was gathered in a corner, by itself. "We sneak out, as fast as we can!" Ginny said firmly. "The teachers allow the last years to fight, but there is no bloody way I'm going to sit here and listen to the battle!" A loud, agreeing mutter sounded from the gang and Luna smiled.  
>"Attention everyone," McGonagall was standing by the doors; her face was pale and more serious than Luna had ever seen it. "All the seventh graders who wish to fight for the castle, against the death eaters will be allowed to do so. The rest of you shall follow Mr. Filch down to the train. You are going home"<p>

Everybody started moving at the same time, beaming for the door. "Meet me downstairs, those who will fight," Said Ginny as she, too, headed outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let me know what you think! This is my first fanfiction xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neville exchanged a look with Luna before they followed Ginny. The hall was a complete mess, all the Slytherins were determined that they were worth more, and therefore should go first. Almost all of the first graders were crying, or at least sobbing a little bit. But Neville did not have time for weeping children. He was there to battle, to make a difference. When he thought about it, it didn't really matter if he lived or died, as long as he died fighting to honour Dumbledore's memory, and to help Harry Potter. "All right people, this is the plan: fight and survive or fight and die, simple as that. And remember, we fight for the good people. Dumbledore's Army" Ginny added, and raised her wand. The others copied her and they turned around, ready to face the Death Eaters.

The clock had just turned midnight when Neville spotted the first Death Eater. Yaxley was standing tall at the top of the staircase. Neville raised his wand just as Voldemort's cold voice sounded in every corner of the castle: "We will do you no harm if you just hand us Harry Potter!" Neville was about to scream never, before he realised Voldemort would not hear him and instead he shouted "_EXPELLIARMUS!"_ His wand pointed towards Yaxley. The strength of the spell caught Yaxley by surprise, his wand spun around in mid air. Neville raised his left hand to catch the wand, but just before it reached him, another voice yelled; "Accio wand!" Neville saw the wand change direction and fly into the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange, who handed it back to Yaxley. Yaxley smiled mischievous.  
>"Sectumsempra,"<br>"Protego,"  
>And the battle was on. Neville fought at the best of his ability, but he didn't get any chance to attack, protego was about the only word to leave his mouth.<p>

For ten minutes he fought, but it felt like hours and hours. He saw Bellatrix raise her wand, and her face twisted into a nauseating smile. Neville knew his time was up. He had fought a fair fight, he had done his best to honour Dumbledore's memory and defend Harry, and now he was about to die… Or so he thought. "Petrificus totalus! Petrificus totalus!"

_Luna turned the corner and saw Neville fighting against both Bellatrix and Yaxley. He was losing, she was certain, and she had to do something. She cast a __Disillusionment Charm on herself, it was far from perfect, but it camouflaged her better than no Disillusionment Charm. As she ran she saw Bellatrix raise her wand, and so Luna did too. __"Petrificus totalus! Petrificus totalus!" Both Death Eaters fell to the ground and Neville spun around. Luna removed the Disillusionment Charm and smiled at Neville. "Let's go find the others," she suggested. Neville nodded and smiled. A sad smile, Luna noticed a bit disappointed._

_As they searched for the others they came across a bunch of Death Eaters, scattered around the castle, but together they fought them off.  
>"We're a real good team, you and I," smiled Luna. But Neville did not answer, he seemed lost and scared. Luna studied the beauty of his face, and wished they both survived the battle. They would be a good couple, she was certain. Neville suddenly shook his head, "sorry, what did you say? My brain's a bit fuzzy,"<br>"Maybe there's a wrackspurt out floating. I thought I felt one around here," said Luna, still smiling. "And I just said you and I are a really good team"  
>"Yeah, we are!"<em> 

Luna looked so pretty in the dim of the torches. The urge to kiss her came out of nowhere. He knew he should fight it, but he wanted it so badly. She was staring into his eyes, and she seemed so ready too. Neville had never kissed a girl before, but he wanted to do it at least one time before he died, and he decided; Why wait? He bent down, and she stretched up. This was going to be so romant-

"Ouch," said Luna silently. Both had bent their heads to Neville's left. Neville opened his mouth to apologize, but Luna was already trying again, this time doing it right. Neville's body was instantly filled up with a warm, fuzzy feeling. All worries about Harry Potter and Voldemort had dissolved into a blur of happy emotions.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, like ever, but there's been a lot going on and I just didn't find time nor inspiration to write. I've changed the scenario of the original story a lot, I've done so all the way, I just forgot to mention it. I hope you all like the chapter and I'll try to be quicker with the continuing updates. Geez, I've been planning this author's note for SO long, but all of a sudden I've forgotten everything I was supposed to say. Oh yeah, I remembered something! I was at the premiere of DH2 three days ago and OH MY GOD, I cried! I dressed up too, Pansy Parkinson all the way. I actually won three free cinema tickets and a poster. Likable! IF I find the time I'll try to update sometime next week. I don't promise anything, though.**

Chapter 3

The flash of green light missed Neville's head by inches. Luna gasped and they both drew their wands. Bellatrix's wicked laughter sent a cold chill down Luna's spine.  
>"How adorable, young mister Longbottom and his guuurlfrieeend," Bellatrix teased.<br>"Stay away, I'm warning you you!" Neville struggles to keep his voice strong and threatening; his nervousness was hard to hide.  
>"Maybe I should torture you to insanity, just like your parents. Or maybe I should take the girl first, so you can watch her suffer. That ought to be fun," Bellatrix barely looked at the two, her gaze was fixated on her wand. "I haven't had time to try the cruciatus curse with this new wand yet, the mudblood stole my other. This one is a yew, 9 ½ inches", with hair from quite a stubborn Unicorn.<p>

She glanced sideways at Luna and Neville, both of which were standing in the exact same position as they had from the moment their wands were drawn.  
>"So? Have you decided? Which of you should I torture first?"<br>"None of 'em!" Growled a dark voice from behind Bellatrix.  
>She swirled around only to see the tip of a pink umbrella. The sparks coming out of the tip knocked Bellatrix over. Rubeus Hagrid grabbed her wand, clearly pleased with himself.<br>"Went better than expected tha' one."  
>Neville shifted his gaze from the unconscious Bellatrix to Hagrid standing over her, and back again.<br>"That is a really interesting wand, Hagrid," Luna said, breaking through Neville's trail of thoughts.  
>"Yeah, it's the pieces of me old wand, but tha' doesn't matter. Yeh two, should get yerselves out o'here, go, go!" Hagrid gestured his arms towards the stairs.<br>"What about you?" Neville wondered, nodding towards Bellatrix. "What if she wakes up?"  
>"I'll be fine, just take care o'yerselves,"<br>With one last look at Hagrid, Neville grabbed Luna's hand and turned around. But instead of going up the stairs he flickered his wand towards one of the empty paintings on the wall and it swung out and revealed a secret passage.  
>"Where are we going?" Luna asked.<br>"Seventh floor, I think," said Neville as he hurried up the stairs. At the top they faced, not a door, but a stone wall. Neville pushed the wall forwards and it opened up, revealing a battle between Fred, Percy, Harry, Ron and Hermione against two masked Death Eaters. Neville and Luna exchanged looks before they threw themselves into the battle. They had not battled for long when the air suddenly exploded. Neville felt himself falling down, his arms protecting his head.  
>At first he didn't feel the pain. Everything was a blur, but just for a few seconds. Reality kicked in and Neville felt a sharp pain in his left arm, and when he put his right hand on it he felt a sticky wet substance. He looked down and saw a long and deep cut on his arm. The pain was excruciating, but his focus changed when he heard a voice shouting:<p>

"No – no – no! No! Fred! No!" 

Neville looked up and saw Percy shaking his brother and Ron kneeling beside them, both looking terrified. Unable to decide if he should interrupt or keep away Neville stayed in his position staring at them, the pain in his arm was forgotten in the shock of losing an ally.  
>With an effort he managed to look away from the Weasleys and turn his head towards Luna. She was sitting a few meters away, looking pretty much unharmed. She turned and met his gaze, before her eyes moved down to his arm. She got up quickly and sat down beside him.<br>"Your arm, it's hurt!"  
>"Yeah, but don't nag about it, they've got enough on their minds," Neville said, nodding towards Fred's dead body.<br>"Come on, we'll get you down to the Great Hall, and have Madame Pomfrey look at that arm!"  
>Just as she said that a body fell from the hole blown in the side of the castle, curses came flying after it, hitting the walls over their heads.<br>"Get down," shouted Harry and Neville felt Luna dragging him with her, away from the curses and away from Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys.

Neville got up slowly, bending down to avoid getting hit. Behind him he heard Harry shouting "Percy, come on, we've got to move!" He wanted to turn to help Harry, but Luna was determined to get him to Madame Pomfrey.  
>Somewhere along the way he must've passed out, because all too soon they were down in the Great Hall and Madame Pomfrey was looking at his arm. She was saying something, but Neville wasn't really paying attention, his head was stuck with the battle upstairs. He hoped they all were still alive!<br>"There, you're free to go," said Madame Pomfrey as she gave him a pat on the shoulder. The arm felt good and he smiled.  
>"Thanks,"<br>"I'll pretend I never saw that blonde girl, she is underage, isn't she?"  
>Neville didn't take the time to answer her question, he just ran out, looking for Luna. He found her right outside the doors, battling Dolohov.<br>Without thinking Neville shouted "Expelliarmus," and Dolohov's wand flew out of his hand.  
>"You're alright!" Luna called over Dolohov's shoulder.<br>"Yeah, my arm still hurts, but the wounds are healing. Petrificus Totalus," he added and Dolohov fell stiff to the ground.  
>It was quiet around them for about a minute, a minute they used to embrace one another silently. Neville opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by a roar coming from the staircase. Walking backwards down the stairs were Lupin, Tonks, Ernie and Seamus, battling six or seven death eaters Neville did not recognize.<br>"Look, feet!" Neville, who was about to join battlers in the staircase, looked puzzled down at Luna, she was pointing towards the doors. And after a couple of seconds he saw it too; three pair of feet going towards the door.  
>"It must be Harry, Ron and Hermione! You follow them and find out if they need any help and I'll help out here," Neville gestured towards the stairs. Luna nodded and headed for the doors. Neville ran towards the stairs while trying his best to stupefy the death eaters and not hit the others. Lupin cast a quick glance over his own shoulder, spotting Neville.<br>"Seamus, Ernie, you follow Luna. No one should go off by themselves."  
>Neville was about to throw in the fact that she wasn't on her own, but was cut off by a jet of red light coming towards his face. He threw himself to the floor, sending a stunner back. His curse hit one of the death eaters straight in the chest, and he fell down, dropping his wand at the same time.<br>"Two down, three to go..." Neville muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Allright, so I didn't manage to get this chapter out as quickly as I said, but that's not entirely my fault.**** But anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 4:  
><em>A cold breeze stroke Luna's cheek, and she felt a sudden urge to smile, but the sound of fighting coming from the castle made her change her mind. This could have been a nice night to spend out at the dock. She enjoyed sitting there, all by herself, or maybe with Neville. It was something about his presence that made her feel calm and secure, even when they'd been inside fighting. She missed his little shy smile already.<em>

___"Hey, Luna!" _

_A voice shouted behind her. She turned around and saw Seamus and Ernie running towards her. "Lupin didn't want you to go by yourself, so he asked us to keep you company." Ernie said, catching his breath. "I am definitely not trained for all this running and fighting." Seamus laughed and patted Ernie's shoulder.__  
><em>

"_So, what are you doing out here?" Seamus wondered, turning away from Ernie.__  
><em>

_Luna raised her arm and pointed down towards the forbidden forest, "feet," she said, but as she turned around to follow her own finger she saw that there was no longer three pair of feet. Ron and Hermione were standing side by side, Harry was a few feet ahead of them running after what looked like giant spiders with a big lump of something on top.__  
><em>

"_Better check that out," said Seamus and started towards the weird scene. He hadn't moved far, however, when dementors emerged from everywhere. Luna saw Ron and Hermione catch up with Harry, Ron's silver terrier burst out of the tip of his wand and Hermione's otter tagged along. But both of them expired, not making any difference on the dementors. Harry held up his wand, but nothing happened. Without saying a word Luna, Seamus and Ernie started running, casting Patronuses of their own as they ran.__  
><em>

"_That's right!" Luna said encouragingly, as the dementors slowly backed away. "That's right, Harry ... come on, think of something happy ..."__  
><em>_"Something happy?" Harry exclaimed.__  
><em>_"We're all still here, we're still fighting. Come on, now ..."__  
><em>_Harry closed his eyes with concentration and the stag erupted out of his wand, chasing the dementors in all directions.__  
><em>_"Can't thank you enough," Ron said shakily. Luna smiled and Ron continued, "You just saved-" he was cut off by a loud roar from a giant. "RUN!" Harry shouted and Luna felt Seamus grab her arm and drag her away, towards the castle. She started running and just as they all got away the giant set its huge foot down at the exact spot they had been standing just moments ago. _

__It didn't take long to battle down the three remaining death eaters, but that was not the end of it. Battlers were taking up the space everywhere. 

"Neville!"

Professor Sprout was running towards him, "follow me!" He obeyed without a word and together they ran outside.  
>She paused outside Greenhouse three. "Mandrakes," she informed him and Neville smiled, this could be interesting. <p>

"Are they fully grown?" 

"No, they're still young, so no one dies from the screams. Take as many as you can carry, and remember the earmuffs!" 

Neville followed Professor Sprout inside and picked up a pair of vibrant, bright pink and puffy earmuffs, "don't you have anything ... not so vibrant?" he asked, disgusted.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart, the others, well, they disappeared."<br>Neville suspected Sprout of throwing away the normal ones, but didn't dig deeper. He put on his earmuffs and picked up as many potted Mandrakes as he possibly could. 

As they ran up to the castle, Neville spotted Luna, Seamus and Ernie running up towards the castle, away from a huge giant.  
>"Watch it, Neville!" warned Professor Sprout, as Neville almost tripped over a piece of the castle wall. He jumped out of the way and kept his focus on the road in front of him the rest of the way.<br>Inside, they split up and Neville checked his earmuffs before he dragged a Mandrake out of the pot. He barely heard the sound of it, but people around him, both Death Eaters and Hogwartians, were falling like flies. He forced the Mandrake back down in the pot. 

Just as he wondered what to do next, McGonagall appeared behind him and out of thin air, she made stretchers. Neville removed his earmuffs and helped her move the unconscious bodies of the Death Eaters over to the stretchers and together they levitated them into a cupboard. 

"They won't open this door too quickly, when I'm done with it!" said McGonagall, a little smile lurking in her eyes.  
>Neville stared at his transfiguration teacher, enchanted by this new, mischievous side.<p>

"You need any help, Professor?" 

"No, Longbottom, run back to your Mandrakes. Try to knock out as many Death Eaters as you can!" 

Still a little amazed he turned around and headed back to the potted plants. He had just gotten back to the Mandrakes when an ice cold voice filled the halls. The voice was so loud; its owner could've been standing right beside him. 

"You have fought, valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and waste.  
>"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.<br>"I speak directly to you now, Harry Potter. Meet me in the Forbidden Forest within an hour and none shall be harmed. Continue to fight, and I will personally kill every single one of your friends until I find you." 

_Luna heard the message and knew at once what she needed to do. She needed to find Harry before he could give himself up.__  
><em>

**Disclaimer: This part **_""That's right!" Luna said encouragingly, as the dementors slowly backed away. "That's right, Harry ... come on, think of something happy ..."__  
><em>_"Something happy?" Harry exclaimed.__  
><em>_"We're all still here, we're still fighting. Come on, now ..."__  
><em>_Harry closed his eyes with concentration and the stag erupted out of his wand, chasing the dementors in all directions.__  
><em>_"Can't thank you enough," Ron said shakily. Luna smiled and Ron continued, "You just saved-" he was cut off by a loud roar from a giant. "RUN!""_ **and this part **_"You have fought, valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and waste.__  
><em>_ "Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.__  
><em>_ "I speak directly to you now, Harry Potter. Meet me in the Forbidden Forest within an hour and none shall be harmed. Continue to fight, and I will personally kill every single one of your friends until I find you."_  
><strong>is taken almost directly from the book, I changed some words and stuff, but yeah, J.K.s creation.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've finally fixed a new chapter (Good girl)! It's pretty long, if you compare to my other chapters at least, but yeah, it's the end of the battle!**

Chapter 5

_Everything was quiet. It's like the whole castle has died Luna thought, as she ran up and down the corridors._

"_Harry!" she called, again and again. No answer was given. Luna knew she needed to find him. He couldn't give himself up, he couldn't._

_The castle was in ruins, many corridors were blocked by large piles of stone. Luna checked every place she thought she might find Harry, but he was nowhere to be seen. Exhausted, concerned and frustrated Luna sat down in a staircase and started to cry._

"_Luna!" she looked up and saw Neville standing there, with blood and dirt everywhere. Quickly, she tried to wipe away the tears._

"_You look horrible,"_

"_Thanks a lot..." Neville said, and sat down beside her._

"_I mean, you've-"_

"_I know what you mean."_

_He put his arms around her shoulders and held her tight, murmuring: "It's going to be alright," over and over. Luna rested her head on his shoulder, silently letting the tears crawl their way down her cheeks._

"_Harry is going to give himself up." Luna sobbed, fighting to get the words out properly._

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_We need to do something, we have to stop him!"_

Neville said nothing; he had just spoken to Harry, outside the great hall. Harry had told him to kill the snake. Neville remembered the time in their very first year, when Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to sneak out to save the Philosopher's stone, though none of them knew so at the time. Neville had tried to stop them, and it all ended in Hermione putting a full body bind curse on him. The memory made him laugh, it gave him hope and he knew Harry would survive.

"What's so funny?" Luna lifted her head from his shoulder, her big, blue eyes wore the familiar expression of surprise.

"It's nothing, I just remembered something that happened many years ago." To his surprise, Luna didn't ask any more, she seemed pleased with the answer and went back to leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I want to go down to the Great Hall," Luna said, slowly getting up. They walked down the corridor hand in hand.

The Great Hall was almost as quiet as the rest of the castle. Everybody was quiet. Small groups of people had gathered around different bodies. Neville spotted the Weasleys standing around Fred and beside Fred lay Lupin and Tonks.

A horrific cry sounded from the Entrance Hall. Neville grabbed Luna's hand and together they headed for the door to investigate.

Hagrid was standing in the middle of the hall with Harry in his arms. He was surrounded by Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself stood to his left.

"Harry! No!" Ginny started to push her way through the crowd.

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all.

"It's over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" Harry was lowered onto the grass.

"You see?" said Voldemort, and started rocking Harry slowly back and forth with his foot. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, and there was relish in his voice for the lie, "killed while trying to save himself—"

Neville had seen his moment and charged forward, attempting to attack Voldemort. Voldemort trailed off his speech, flickered his wand and disarmed Neville with such force that he was thrown to the ground.

"And who is this?" He said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort. Neville could feel his piercing gaze resting upon him as he struggled to get on his feet. He was unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no man's land between the survivors and the Death Eaters.

"But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville.

"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" He shouted, and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold.

"Very well," said Voldemort, "if that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On

your head," he said quietly, "be it."

Voldemort waved his wand and seconds later, out of one of the castle's shattered windows, something that looked like a misshapen bird flew through the half light and landed in Voldemort's hand. He shook the mildewed object by its pointed end and it dangled, empty and ragged: the Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

Voldemort pointed his wand at Neville, and Neville froze, unable to move. The Sorting hat was forced onto his head, so that it slipped down below his eyes.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames. Screams split the dawn, Neville could hear everything, but he was still unable to move, the heat was already starting to affect him, he could not think straight. A hard object fell on his head. Neville just knew that this was the sword of Gryffindor!

And then many things happened at the same moment. He heard uproar from the distant boundary of the school as what sounded like hundreds of people came swarming over the out-of-sight walls and pelted toward the castle, uttering loud war cries. The ground shook, and a deep growling voice yelled, "HAGGER!" the cry was answered by roars from Voldemort's giants: Neville could feel them running, making the earth quake. Then came hooves and the twangs of bows. Finally, Neville was able to move, the body bind curse was broken and the sorting hat fell off his head and he drew from its depths the silver sword.

The snake was lying just three metres away and in one swift, fluid movement Neville had moved towards it and cut the head off.

Voldemort screamed furiously, starting towards Neville, with his wand raised. Something stopped him. It almost looked like an invisible wall had just roused itself between Neville and Voldemort.

"HARRY!" Hagrid shouted. "HARRY—WHERE'S HARRY?"

It was complete chaos, Neville saw a chance to grab his wand and start battling amongst his fellow survivors. Voldemort had managed to break the wall and was now battling his way into the Great Hall. Ron was suddenly at Neville's side and together they battled Fenrir Greyback, fighting their best to knock him down.

"Protego!" A sudden roar, apparently coming out of nowhere, split the Great Hall in half; Death Eaters on one side, the Hogwartians on the other.

Neville looked around, confused, and then he saw who had cast the spell. Harry was standing between them and the Death Eaters. "HARRY!"

"HE'S ALIVE!" Happy cheers and loud cries sounded from the survivors as Voldemort and Harry started circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help." Harry said loudly, "it's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that," he said. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good. . . ."

"One of us?" Jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taunt and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" Asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"Accidents!" Screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike. Neville was frozen to the spot, unable to move, due to the tension. He scarcely breathed, and it seemed as though everyone else felt the same way. Except Harry and Voldemort. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and snivelled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people—"

"But you did not!"

"—I meant to, and that's what it did. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"You dare—"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

"Is it love again?" Asked Voldemort. "Dumbledore's favourite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter—and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you from dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry.

Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humourless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" He said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" Screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."

Neville gasped, and so did everyone else. In a different scenario it would've been quite funny; so many people gasping at the same time.

"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as though they would cause him unendurable pain. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle. I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other, like wolves about to tear each other apart.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry,"the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized, he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him—"

"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy—I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up, I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine!

"Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did," said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done. . . . Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle. . . ."

"What is this?"

"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left. . . . I've seen what you'll be otherwise. . . . Be a man . . . try . . . Try for some remorse. . . ."

"You dare—?" said Voldemort again.

"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed—"

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard. . . . The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it.

The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance. . . ."

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy. . . ."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" Whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

Voldemort roared "Avada Kedavra!" and Harry cried "Expelliarmus!" at the same time. It felt like the hall was about to explode, the blast that came when the curses hit echoed like a canon had just been fired. The green jet that had erupted from Voldemort's wand was now pushed so far back by Harry's red jet, that it reached the tip of the wand. The Elder Wand was blasted into the air and spun wildly around before Harry grabbed it in his free hand.

Everyone stood in amazement and watched as Voldemort fell backwards, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward.

Voldemort was dead.

**Disclaimer: The part from '_"__Harry! No!" Ginny started to push her way through the crowd.' _to the end is taken from the book, I've only changed perspective, so you don't get Harry's thoughts, you get Neville's. The conversations are exactly the same.**


End file.
